


From The Holmes' Mouth

by thebirdlady



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdlady/pseuds/thebirdlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill for this promt at the kinkmeme:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Because Sherlock has a beautiful mouth...<br/>Sherlock settles down on his knees, opens his mouth wide, and lets John gently thrust his cock into it.<br/>All consensual, please -- and preferably nothing too rough. Just Sherlock willingly letting John use his mouth to get off.<br/></p>
</blockquote><br/>Beware of spoilers for Series 2 (TRF in particular)!<p>Comments are love! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Holmes' Mouth

It's that mouth. It's always been that mouth. John has been fantasising about it from that first superior smirk, has pictured sliding his tongue between the plush lips, his teeth leaving tiny indentions in the soft pad of the lower one, first white, then reddening. 

But John isn't gay and Sherlock not interested in that area. And then Sherlock goes and throws himself off a building, dying in front of John's eyes, under John's hands, and John's world dies with him.

Three years later: the miracle happens, just for John.

There's fists and tears and a hug that goes on for too long and then there's that mouth. On John's eyelids, his cheeks, behind his ears, on his collarbone. A flurry of motion, button, fly, pants, everything yields to long, nimble fingers. And John is exposed, shivering.

Behind John: the wall. In front of him: a rush of air, surging downwards. And suddenly a warm palm is cupping his balls, a finger massaging his perineum and John looks down as his glans bumps against the soft lips and the mouth, that mouth, opens slowly, invitingly, pale eyes boring into his own, willing him to understand.

John's breath hitches as he presses forward, feels long fingers tighten on his hip, as he is slowly engulfed in moist heat. He jerks back as Sherlock's tongue twirls around and over his shaft, then pushes in again, quicker, withdraws, pushes in, mesmerised by the stretch of those beautiful lips around his cock, now glistening with Sherlock’s spit and his own pre-come. 

John groans and pushes harder, faster, against the resistance of Sherlock's tongue against John's slit, and it feels amazing, almost too amazing, and John knows he can’t last much longer. But Sherlock draws back, the hand on John's hip holding him down, no, slowing him down. When John stills, confused, balls already drawn tight, Sherlock waits a few heartbeats, John's cock resting heavy and full in his hot mouth. The sight makes John's heart flutter and the sharp need in his guts begins to lose its edge, settles into something warmer, deeper. And then Sherlock moves his head, slides his mouth over John's length in slow and steady strokes until John gets the idea and takes up the rhythm. 

Sherlock's hand leaves his hip to find his fingers, guiding them onto the dark curls, shorter than they used to be. John grabs a fistful and keeps thrusting into that incredible mouth gently and steadily. Arousal is slowly building up again, deep inside his guts, as hot as Sherlock's mouth, and when his balls draw up once more, this time Sherlock doesn't stop him. Clever fingers rubbing against John's perineum, he gives a deep moan that makes John stutter for a moment. Sherlock's cheeks hollow out and he starts sucking in earnest.

John groans loudly and he fights to keep his eyes open, keep them fixed on where his cock is appearing and disappearing in Sherlock's mouth, and he knows that his grip on Sherlock's hair must be painful and that his thrusts are no longer gentle, are far too urgent. But _oh God_ , Sherlock's alive and he's letting him fuck his mouth and 

"Sherlock!"

The name is half shout, half moan as John's orgasm is ripped from him, pulled out of him by Sherlock's mouth and he can't keep his eyes open, can hardly keep standing on his shaking legs, and then that mouth, that brilliant, wonderful mouth is on his own and he can feel the plush lips, can taste himself on Sherlock's tongue. And John is still angry, still hurt, but also so very, very glad that Sherlock is back with him. And as he sinks his teeth into that full lower lip, perhaps a little less gently than he should, he swears he will never let go again.


End file.
